Changed TimeLine
by Petchricor
Summary: What would the universe be like if Gallifrey never got destroyed? What if the Time Lords won the Time War? Read on to find out... DISCONTINUED *Unless I magicly find more abition for this, sorry guys : *
1. Not the Doctor

Rose walked down the hallway being led by two guards. She had ended up in a universe where the Time Lords had won the Time War and humans were their slaves. The Doctor was a jerk and she didn't like the new him. His family was one of the three most powerful and he was a bit stuck up to say the least. She was one of the three house maids and was cleaning the Doctor's room when she found something. She started to look at it when the Doctor entered, and now, apparently, she was going to be punished for looking through his stuff without permission.

She entered the living room where the Doctor and his father, the Heir, sat. The Doctor's father was heir to the throne before the Master came and messed everything up, making himself ruler of Gallifrey. The Doctor stood up after a nod from his father. He walked over to Rose and gave her a glare. Rose gave him a stern look back.

"Why?" he asked. Rose let out a small breath, it was just like the Doctor, her Doctor, to ask a question in one word. It sounded refreshing to her ears to hear him say it. It felt like one drop of water on a sizzling pan, it hurt but it was a good sort of pain. The Doctor cleared his throat, knocking Rose out of her thoughts.

"I was cleaning," she muttered.

"That doesn't give you the right to look through my personal journal," he growled. Rose winced slightly. To hear the Doctor angry at her was not refreshing, not refreshing at all, and it burned her ears to have to listen to it.

"I was looking for something," she said. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"For what, exactly?" he asked flatly.

"That you're still in there," she muttered. The Doctor blinked in confusion. Was this human mad? Was she nuts? What was the matter with her? She was talking to him as if she knew him somehow. One side of him didn't like this, but somewhere deep inside his mind he did, but he didn't know why.

"What are you talking about?" he grumbled. Rose looked into his eyes, those endless eyes that knew the universe so well and seemed so endless, but now they were clueless and flat. Rose took a deep breath.

"This is going to sound nuts, but I have no choice. The Master, your king, came back in time from the future to make the Time Lords win the war. Before that happened you were the last Time Lord in existence, you traveled the universe and you took me with you," she told him. The Doctor glared.

"Have you gone mad human?" he said. Rose sighed. She didn't think that would work. "I dont travel the universe, nor would I even think of such a thing. You had no right to go through my journal, and now you tell me stories of things that never were and never will be? You should be reassigned to another household, and a lower one at that." Rose looked at the floor, she forced the tears back.

"You were amazing, amazingly mad, and now you're just a stuck-up rich person, the type that you hated when I knew you," she said looking up at him. "I used to look into your eyes and see someone that had knowledge of the entire universe and an endless love for living things. But now I see no such things." The Doctor glared. "But it's true. You have a TARDIS, she's a bit broken so she's stuck looking like a blue box, you travel the universe with her, and you love it!" The Doctor's father laughed.

"You truly are mad, reassign her son," he said as he headed for the door. The Doctor looked at Rose in a funny way, almost as if he wanted to believe her but somehow thought he couldn't believe her, and he didn't know what to do.

"Of course father," the Doctor murmured. Rose grabbed the Doctor's collar and kissed him. His father's eyebrows flew up in surprise but then went down in anger. It was against Gallifrey law for a Time Lord to have any kind of sexual interaction with a lower race. And humans were the lowest of the low.

The Doctor moved his arms in a fast motion as to push her off of him. It was said that if this were to happen the male Time Lord was able to toss the female human to the ground and then call for an execution of that female. Rose knew this, but took the chance anyway. She felt the Doctor's movement and braced herself to be shoved to the floor, but his hands never touched her. They stopped inches away from her.

The Doctor knew that it was against the law, but somewhere in the back of his mind it just felt right. But why? It was against Gallifrey law, meaning it was very wrong, but why did it feel right? Was any bit of what this human said true? Did she really travel with him through time and space and see the universe? He wanted answers, but he'd have to get them later.

He pushed her off and backed away. The Heir grabbed Rose and threw her back, making her stumble and fall to the ground. Rose looked up at the two men looking at her. The Heir was angry, but the Doctor looked confused, very confused. But why? What confused him? That should have angered him.

"Guards! Take her to her cage!" the Heir ordered. Two men walked into the room, grabbed Rose by the arms, and pulled her away. The doors slammed shut and the Doctor stood there, looking at the door almost as if he was looking for her, longing for her, but why? She was the maid! Was what she said true? Did she really travel with him? It sure sounded nice, to travel the universe without a care in the world. "The nerve of some humans, I will have her beheaded!" The Heir walked out of the room, leaving the Doctor with his own thoughts.

The Doctor sat down in a chair and placed his face in his hands. Something was wrong here. Very, very wrong but he didn't know what, although he sure wished he did. The Doctor got up from his seat and walked over to the window. He looked out upon the Time Lord empire and sighed. It wasn't a happy sigh, it was a sad, disappointed sigh. A few moments ago he thought the empire was good, but now he wasn't so sure about that anymore. Because of what she had said he wasn't sure about anything anymore.

…

Rose was tossed into her cell so hard she stumbled a little, but she was able to find her feet and whirl around to face the guards who had tossed her into her cell. She ran up to the bars and grabbed ahold of them tightly as the guards left and shut the steel door behind them. Rose turned around and walked to the back of her 'cage'. She leaned up against the wall and slid down into a sitting position with her arms crossed.

"I hate this place," she grumbled. Nafalis chuckled from her own cage which was right next to Rose's. Rose looked over but didn't see her, that was until Nafalis stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Nafalis was a girl of about fourteen. She had long brown hair she kept tidied up in a braid. She sat down against the wall next to the bars the separated their two cages.

"We all do Rose, we all do," she said. Rose scooted over to the bars so her and Nafalis sat side-by-side in their separate cages. They both let out heavy sighs and looked at each other. Rose didn't know who Nafalis was in the original universe because she wouldn't tell her, she just kept saying 'spoilers' whenever she asked, or somethings 'I may tell you later', but mostly she just said the former.

"He didn't believe me, now what do I do?" Rose asked Nafalis. Nafalis looked over with a smile. Rose had learned to fear that smile, Nafalis only got that smile when her plan, if she even had one, was going just as she wanted.

"Wait, he'll come, he's the Doctor," Nafalis assured her. Rose groaned and looked away from her.

"Not anymore, he's just a man in the Doctor's body," she muttered. Nafalis laughed a little bit and stood up. Rose looked up at her. Nafalis reminded her greatly of the Doctor sometimes. She had the same sort of laugh, the same smile, the same mischievous look in her eye, and sometimes she would even ramble on like the Doctor.

"Dont worry Rose, he'll come around," Nafalis promised as she walked back over to her dark corner. Rose chuckled and shook her head. Nafalis was insane to say the least. Sometimes Rose even thought she was mad, perfectly, wonderfully mad.

Rose stood up as the door opened as someone walked in. She couldn't see their face but whenever someone came here it meant someone was either being sold or going to die, and right now she figured it was the latter and she was the one dying. He walked into the light and Rose saw that it was the Doctor.

"Hello," he said walking over to her cage. Rose let out a huff and walked a little closer to the door. She crossed her arms and gave him a slight glare.

"What do you want?" she demanded. The Doctor was about to shout but stopped himself, he hadn't come looking for a fight, not here not now.

"What you said about me time traveling, are you one hundred percent sure it's true?" he asked. Rose wasn't sure how to answer that, but she didn't end up being the one that had too.

"It's true," Nafalis said stepping out of her shadowy corner. "It's perfectly, wonderfully, and blissfully true." The Doctor looked at Rose as Nafalis stepped back into her shadow. He took out his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket and unlocked the look.

"This is my-"

"Sonic Screwdriver," Rose finished with a smile. "You love that thing." The Doctor nodded and walked into the cage. "And I can see you still do." He smiled and put it back in his inside coat pocket.

"Yes I do," he remarked. He walked over to her. It took all of Rose's will power not to flinch or cower. If there was one thing she learned from being here it was that Time Lords were horribly cruel creatures to humans. He set a hand on her cheek on looked her over. "When I first saw you I had a feeling in the back of my mind that I knew you very well, and I wanted to hug you. But, I dismissed it because it was insane. But after hearing your story, I got to thinking about it all,"-he smiled-"Time traveling without anyone to tell me what to do, now that sounds perfectly fantastic."

"It is, and so much more," Rose said with a dreamers look in her eye. "You drive your TARDIS was such magnificence, you were always trying to impress me, and always saving countless lives all at the same time. You were magnificent, you were a madman with a stolen blue box." The Doctor smiled and put his hand back at his side.

"I wish I could be that man," he murmured.

"You still can," Rose said.

"How can I? it's not possible," he grumbled. At this moment Nafalis didn't' step out of her shadow, she ran up to the bars and grab ahold on them with a crazy smile, and the Doctor gave the same smile back, almost as if it was normal.

"You're the Doctor, anything is possible! Now, are you with us?" The Doctor gave a sharp nod.

"One hundred percent my friends," he said. The Doctor opened his mouth to say more when someone else came up to the door talking with the guards. "That's my cue to leave." Nafalis nodded. The Doctor grabbed Rose and kissed her quickly before leaving the cage and walking to the door. He opened it and left the building. Rose looked over at Nafalis as Nafalis got a huge grin. Nafalis looked over at Rose.

"I love it when a plan comes together…"


	2. Hello Sexy

The Doctor walked down the street as quickly as he could. That girl was going to be killed after she was trying to save the universe, save him, and save everyone human-being in the universe from being slaves. That was such a self-sacrifice that he could never see himself committing but yet somehow that girl could, but why? He sighed as he entered his house.

"Good evening sir Doctor," said one of the house maids. The Doctor nodded to her. He stopped in his steps as a thought came to mind. The Doctor turned around. The Maid looked at him, almost worried.

"What's your name?" he asked. The Maid blinked.

"Sarah, my name is Sarah sir," she answered shakingly. Why was he asking her name? Was she in trouble? Had she offended him in anyway? She clutched her cloth tightly in worry. The Doctor looked at her hands and noticed this. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Please to meet you miss Sarah," he said, then turned around and walked up the stairs to his room. Sarah stood there in shock, did he just ask her name just because he could? She went back to cleaning with this thought stuck in her head.

…

The Doctor shut his bedroom doors behind him and let out a sigh. He paused and looked at the desk only a few paces away from where he stood. He strode over to it and sat down. He opened the middle drawer and took out a small book. It was something he had found in his room when they won the Time War. He had never opened it, but that day he did. He blinked. On the front page was a drawn picture of that maid who had looked through his room, under it was the name 'Rose'. He looked at the page next to it and found another picture of him and her and under it was the name Jane Smith. In the bottom corner she drew a small heart and inside wrote the words: _The Doctor and Rose Tyler, proof true love still exists._

He shut the book with a loud _thud _and put it back in the desk drawer. He stood up and went to sit on his bed. He rubbed his forehead in thought. This made no sense, did he really know that woman? He paused as he reached under it bed and pulled out something. He sat on his knees as he looked at the small blue police box he had made after they took his TARDIS to the junkyard. Of course he hadn't really cared all that much, they had won the war and that was all that mattered to him. He knit his brows together, put the small box back under his bed, and walked down the stairs and out the door.

He couldn't lie to himself about that anymore. He had loved that box, he loved the TARDIS, his TARDIS, and it wasn't anyone else's, just his. He paused in the road. He wasn't sure she'd forgive him and work for him again, and who knows if she was even still in one piece. He knit his eyebrows again. If there was one thing broken on her counsel, someone was going to die a very painful death, and with that thought the Doctor raced down the road at top speed towards the junkyard to get his wonderful blue box back.

…

The Doctor hopped back down to the ground from the top of the fence. His legs tingled from the long fall as he looked around. The foul smell made him cough as he searched the horizon for his TARDIS. He jogged away from the fence and looked from left to right searching for her. He stopped as he came to a steep slope. And right before him was the TARDIS. Without any thought to it the Doctor slid down the slope and over to the TARDIS. He put his hand on her.

"What did they do to you? What did I do to you, why did I let them put you here! I am an idiot, I never should've let them touch you," he murmured. He blinked as the TARDIS doors opened. He got a huge smile on his face and ran into the TARDIS. He set his hand on her counsel and everything lit up again. The Doctor looked around as she made that wonderful noise she always made. "Hello Sexy….


End file.
